The Fear of a Child
by Rika and Suzuki
Summary: What does Yami do when Yugi gets raped? YY lemon in later chapters, lime throughout, yaoi. Please R&R! Written by Rika.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My first real Yaoi fic! I'm soooo excited!! I've been working on this one for awhile so please don't flame me!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
/blah/=Yugi to yami //blah//=Yami to Yugi  
  
"Yugi! Where are you Yugi??  
  
It had been over n hour since Yugi had gone to the grocery store. Yami was starting to get worries because he had only gone to get a pop. It wasn't like him to take this much time.  
  
"Yugi!!!"  
  
/.Yami??/  
  
//Yugi!! Where are you??//  
  
/./  
  
//Yugi? //  
  
Suddenly Yami felt a sharp jolt run through him, he ran Blindly down the street. Yugi was in trouble.  
  
********************Meanwhile******************  
"He he.what have we here?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Yugi cried, tugging against the bonds that held him to an old army cot. His clothes had been removed and thrown into a corner.  
  
"Why should I?" the masked man asked, standing over Yugi. He had since removed his clothing. "I'm gonna have a little fun first" he remarked before descending on Yugi.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Thank you to all the little people who gave me enough courage to start writing my first yaoi lemon fic. Please R&R either good or bad. This is my first lemon pic so don't be too hard on me.  
  
Rika 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: By Ra's word I will own YGO one day!! I will sell my ultra rare kuriboh if I need to!!  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
"Yugi??" Yami still hadn't found his little hikari. He was really starting to get worried. He started to take a shortcut though the park when he heard a small whimper in the bush. He trotted over.  
  
It was Yugi. He was curled up in the notch of the branches, shivering from cold and fear and completely naked. When Yami drew near, he yelped and tried to pull away.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He cried.  
  
"Shhh. Yami said, looking down at Yugi. It's gonna be alright.  
  
Yugi didn't say anything. He was asleep.  
  
***********Dream*************  
  
"ha ha. Little twerp. You having fun?"  
  
Yugi held back tears, and at the same time a moan as the masked man planted kisses all over his chest. The more he struggled, the rougher the mystery man got. Suddenly he felt an exploding pain! The man had thrust into him without any warning or thought of lube. Yami yelped in pain as he thrusted in and out. He felt the orgasm growing in his abdomen and suddenly he released with a blood-curdling scream before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
*****End dream*****  
  
Yugi awoke with a scream. He was sweating and breathing jaggedly. Looking around the room, he noticed Yami asleep in the Lazy boy chair next to him. Shaking his head to clear it, he lay back down and drifted back into a fitful sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
So far, so good? I hope you like it.  
  
Rika 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own YGO.all well. Maybe I'll try for digimon.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*~ A few days later~*  
  
"You ok Yugi?" Yami asked for about the thousandth time. Ever since the accident, Yami had been very worried about Yugi. Sometimes at night, Yugi would wake up screaming and sobbing.  
  
"Yes Yugi. I'm fine."  
  
As they went walking through the park, Yami kept a constant eye on his light. After a while they sat down under a tree, Yugi looked around. He saw a man pulling at the arm of his child, trying to get her to go with him. Yugi looked away and closed his eyes.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
After the mystery man was done with Yugi, he untied him and left him there, sobbing. Trembling, he put on his clothes and stumbled out, looking for someone to help him. All he found in the park were some bullies from school who were more than happy to leave him in the crotch of that tree, bleeding and broken in spirit and in health. There he stayed for a good two hours, waiting for some, anyone, especially Yami to notice him.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
"Yugi??"  
  
Yugi jumped a little. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Yami asked, taking one of Yugi's small hands in his own.  
  
Yugi leaned up against Yami, glad for the comfort his darker side offered. "I don't know what I want Yami. I'm really confused right now."  
  
Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. 'You don't need to worry Yugi.' Yami thought. 'I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.'  
  
* * *  
  
After a few days, Yugi seemed to forget what happened. Or so he said. Yami still sometimes was awakened from a deep slumber only to see his sweet Yugi thrashing around on the bed, screaming in fear. It didn't happen very often, t it still happened.  
  
On one particular night, Yami was doing his best to calm Yugi down. He had started to hyperventilate while he was screaming and now he was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Shh. Yugi. It's ok."  
  
All Yugi could do was wheeze and cough.  
  
Yami carefully kissed him on the nose before curling up with him in the recliner and rocking him to sleep. Yami after awhile fell asleep too.  
  
*****************************************  
  
I know my chapters are a little short, but I'm trying to build a little suspense. Lemon coming up in the next chappie or two if you review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, and I tried digimon and they won't give me that either! Stupid anime artists.  
MAJOR WARNING!!! Lemon in this chapter! Male x male sex!! Can't handle, don't read! You have been warned.  
  
*******************************  
  
When Yugi woke up the next day curled up in the recliner with Yami, he felt at peace. He got up and straddled his waist, peering into his closed eyes. Something came over him suddenly. He leaned over close to Yami's face and Yugi's lips met Yami's for the first real time.  
  
It was like lightning had struck Yugi. He was so flooded with emotion that he lost his balance and down he went on Yami's chest, causing his darkness to wake up with a sputtering cough.  
  
Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, his face tomato red with embarrassment. Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek with his hand.  
  
Oh Yugi. There's no reason to be embarrassed. I love you too. You don't have to hide it."  
  
LEMON!!!! LEMON!!!  
  
Yami didn't say anything after that. Instead, he leaned up and kissed Yugi. Yugi trembled with emotion. Suddenly, he became bold and forced his tongue into Yami's mouth. Yami smiled as he stuck his hands into Yugi's shirt and ran his hands over Yugi's ribs causing his to gasp in surprise. Yami took this chance to gain dominance of Yugi. He pounced on Yugi, knocking them both off the chair and onto the bed next to it. Now straddling Yugi, he took Yugi's shirt off and trailed kisses down his chest.  
  
Yugi was in heaven. He let out a soft moan of submission when he felt Yami's lips near his pants. Yami smiled and slowly unbuttoned Yugi's pants, teasingly unzipping his pants with his teeth. Yugi gasped when he felt his pants and boxers being removed.  
  
Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. He looked so innocent and young. He wasn't sure if he should keep going.  
Yugi took advantage of this situation. Flipping Yami onto his back, he took off his shirt and bean massaging his chest.  
  
Yami looked at him in amazement. He was wrong to think Yugi innocent apparently!  
  
Yami, still the stronger of the two, flipped Yugi back over and removed his own pants. He kissed Yugi's stomach, moving down as he got closer and closer to his prize.  
  
Yugi moaned when he felt Yami ever so slightly kiss the top of his manhood. He writhed as Yami took it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Suddenly Yugi felt a very familiar thing, the pain of a finger being stuck into him.  
  
*~~~Flashback~~~ *  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
"I'm not done with you yet."  
  
Rough pushing.  
  
Pain.  
  
A scream.  
  
Darkness.  
  
*~~~~End flashback~~~ *  
  
Yugi pushed Yami away, trembling in fear, looking like he just broke a law or something. He had his hand over his mouth in shock.  
  
"Yugi." Yami said, a look of guilt on his face. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked around the room, wide-eyed and trembling in terror of what they almost did.  
  
****************************  
  
Cliffie!!!!!  
  
I know you probably wanted me to go farther, but all well! I'll do a full- blown lemon chapter pretty soon, just not yet. I'm not quite ready seeing as I'm making this up as I go along.  
  
Hope you liked it! Please R&R.  
  
Rika 


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Isn't she a great writer??  
  
Rika: Oh Star.quit it. Your making me blush.  
  
Star: Look at Rika blushing! Look at Rika blushing!  
  
Rika: Quit it! Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Star: Fine! *Turns to readers* we do not own Yu-gi-oh or any other type of anime or movies or songs you might here in this portion of the story. They all belong to their appointed owners.  
  
Rika: *points to the owners*  
  
Star: By the way, if you notice V's missing, don't sweat it, the button's sticky.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Fear of a Child: Chapter 5  
  
************************************************************  
  
For the next few days, Yugi kind of avoided Yami as much as he could. Yami kept trying to apologize, but every time he tried to talk over their mental link, Yugi would close his end. Finally Yami couldn't take it any more.  
  
One day he walked right into Yugi's room and closed the door behind him softly so that Yugi wouldn't realize he was there. He quietly walked up behind Yugi, who was doing his homework at his desk, and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi jumped in surprise and jerked away from the touch in fear. He turned around and met Yami's eyes.  
  
Yami looked into his violet eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to apologize to you for the last 3 days, but every time I do, you close off our link! I've been worried about you aibou. Don't shut me out.I love you Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked at his darker side, his eyes burning with tears. Slowly, he lifted his hand, entwining his fingers into Yami's. Yami smiled, roughly pulling Yugi into an enveloping bear hug. Yugi buried his head into Yami's chest, letting the tears fall silently down his cheeks.  
  
"I love you Yami." A small voice mumbled into Yami's chest. Yami placed a hand under Yugi's chin and lifted his head, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you too Yugi. I love you with every fiber of my being."  
  
There they stood, Yami holding Yugi in his arms, finally trusting one another totally, and willing to share a life together.  
  
Yugi no longer held the fear of a child.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The end!!  
  
I am willing to do a lemon epilogue if you want me to. Just review and tell me if you want that! I know most people will, so I'll probably do it. Please.  
  
Star: R&R!!!  
  
~Rika~ 


End file.
